


Come back to me

by Diva_Satanica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Deals, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Gift Exchange, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva_Satanica/pseuds/Diva_Satanica
Summary: This is a short story I wrote to accompany a small comic I drew for a halloween gift-exchange on the Discord-server. The notes at the end of the chapter contains a link to the comic in question.Basically, Kise dies in a horrible accident and everyone is sad, but then Kise makes a deal with a demon and gets a second chance in life. However, the price he had to pay was a big one.Beware; this fic contains some description of gore concerning the accident.Angst with a happy ending, established Aokise.





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> This is a gift for http://sourinralia.tumblr.com/

 

 

‘Why aren’t you dead yet? This should not be possible.’ A deep voice rumbled in the dark… room?

Kise wasn’t sure if he was currently in a room, or if he was outside. All that he knew was that there was solid black surrounding him and an invisible, red-eyed creature was currently speaking to him.

‘What do you mean, dead?’ Kise replied. He was getting pissed. After all, he just had a long day of photo-shoots and a very though basketball game against Akashi and his team behind him and all he wanted to do was return to his apartment, which he shared with the most handsome man on the planet. Or at least, according to Kise. If you asked the other male, named Aomine Daiki, about it he’d say that Kise was the only one worthy of that title. They weren’t actually living together, if Kise had to be completely honest. When he had turned 18, Kise had moved out of his family’s house and started living on his own, however Aomine stayed over so often that most of his stuff ended up at Kise’s place and you could say that they were living together in a sense.

‘Your heart has stopped beating over a week ago, yet you aren’t dead. The fact that you’re speaking to me is the proof of that.’ The voice said. While it spoke, Kise could see the red eyes narrowing.

‘What are you talking about? I’m fine! Whatever kind of stupid prank this might be, just stop it. You’re pissing me off. I’m tired and I want to go home. Goodbye.’ Kise said. He started walking in the direction where his apartment should be, but he quickly noticed that even though he was walking forwards, his location did not change.

‘You are in the zone between life and death. You cannot leave here. Allow me to explain what happened.’ The voice spoke. Kise really didn’t want to listen to his rambling, but he figured that the best way to deal with annoying pranksters was to not react at all until they got bored.

‘Sure, whatever. Just be quick about it.’ Kise replied bitterly.

‘Three days ago, when you were making your way back from the match you played, the train your team was taking became the victim of a terrorist attack. It was a horrible event, over 50 people died, including you. 2 of your teammates have passed away too, but not as fast as you did. You were dead instantly, not a second was wasted. Your 2 teammates passed away from their injuries in the hospital, one day and two days after the incident respectively. Some other teammates of yours are still in the intensive care, not sure if they’ll survive. But most of them have been able to go home already with just some minor injuries but with a great mental scar to carry with them for the rest of their lives, quite sad really. However, even though your body is wrecked beyond repair, you’re still alive. You heart isn’t beating, you aren’t breathing and all processes in your body have ceased. Usually, the mind of the person dies within 3 hours after the body does. But not you, there’s something keeping you alive even as you’re dead. Usually, this is the place where people wait to hear if they’ll go to heaven or hell, but once that doesn’t happen within a day; demons like me come to prey on their souls. However, I can’t prey on you, because you’re somehow alive.’ The voice spoke bitterly.

‘I don’t get you at all. This prank was fun while it lasted, now let me go. As you can see, my body is completely fine, nothing happened to me.’ Kise started to panic a little by now. It was a very strong story to just randomly make up and the darkness of the location and the way he couldn’t remember how he got here made it even scarier.

‘You don’t seem to believe me, I’ll just have to show you then.’ The voice said, it sounded like he snipped his fingers.

Suddenly it seemed as if lights were turned on in the darkness, as Kise’s eyes adjusted themselves to the brightness the scene in front of him slowly took shape. The model’s eyes widened as he stared at no one but himself.

Or something that was supposed to be him, it was barely recognizable. His body was lying on the floor of a train, limbs sprawled out in awkward positions, his neck obviously snapped, something that appeared to be a metal pipe once belonging to one of the baggage racks had fallen and damaged his face to a point where it was hard to identify him, the metal pipe was still lying across the place where the nose and mouth should be visible. The only reason why Kise knew that he was, in fact staring at himself was the small, silver earring which was so _him_ , a trademark for his fans to recognize him, even while going out in disguise they could tell it was him because of that little piece of jewelry. However, the face that had once gained him that fame was now nothing more than a bloody mess, splinters of glass and possibly even bone sticking out of it. One of the two places that once showed golden eyes with long eyelashes was now nothing more than a black hole. The other eye was still intact; however it was staring up at the sky in a hollow manner, without any warmth or emotion. The blond hair had soaked itself in blood and now colored red in most places.

One of the arms showed serious burns, so serious that the fabric of the sleeve that was supposed to be there had disappeared completely, leaving black traces of ash on the place where the fabric was still intact. The other arm was broken and dislocated in many places, so many that even if Kise had been able to survive the accident, he would never be able to play basketball with it again. The same could be said about the long legs that were crushed underneath a piece of the train's roof. The part of the legs that was still visible showed only blood and bones. The once blue track suit of Kaijou’s basketball team was stained with blood, thick, dark red stains that were rapidly growing. A hole in the body’s stomach revealed several human insides Kise never dreamt of seeing in real life. Underneath the body was a crimson puddle of liquid. Kise knew a body had approximately 5 liters of blood inside it, as it was now his body on the floor had lost over half of that number already. There was no doubt at all, the deformed, broken and crushed body lying in that puddle formed by his own blood was dead.

The train looked as if it had exploded; flames were visible on several places. Most of the wagons had fallen over and the ones that were still standing had serious damage. In some cases the entire walls had become one big hole. Bags, clothes, glass and metal were scattered across the surrounding area. Kise even meant to see some body parts lying around. The vague sound of people screaming and crying pierced Kise’s ears. Sirens where roaring in the distance, quickly getting closer.

Kise felt like throwing up. The sight of his own dead, bleeding body half-buried beneath rubbish was just horrible. He couldn’t bear to look at it. And if that wasn’t enough on its’ own, there were many more people in that same state, many more people that would never see their families again. Kise saw some of his teammates trying to free themselves from the rubbish and the few that would probably never make it out of this hell motionless or barely able to move. Kise could only stand there motionless. A baby’s cry pierced through the noises.

 _‘Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, don’t-’_ Kise mentally told himself over and over again. He didn’t want to see a small, innocent baby lying around covered in burns and bruises. He couldn’t stand it to think that it might have lost its’ parents and siblings here.

 After what seemed to be an eternity, paramedics arrived at the scene. Kise watched how one of the men walked over to his dead body, the man took one look at Kise and turned his head to look at one of his colleagues. The man next to Kise’s body shook his head in a sad manner. The colleague he had looked at walked towards the model’s stiff and placed a white sheet over it, hiding it from the world to see.

Before Kise could really react to all that he was currently seeing, the scene suddenly shifted. He saw a white room, filled with people. Familiar people. His dear ex-teammates and manager that were now his closest friends, the one that had defeated them all and brought them back to sanity… and his boyfriend. His dear, dear boyfriend. The one he had loved ever since the moment they met for the second time, because their first meeting had been a disaster. All of them were crying as they held on to each other to find some kind of comfort. In the middle of the room was a white coffin, it was closed. Kise knew that he was in that coffin, or at least his body, that the final goodbyes were happening in this room, but that the coffin could not be opened because of the horrible wounded corpse inside it. The damage had been so serious that not even the people that usually prepared corpses for these kinds of events could do much to cover up the damage. On top of the coffin was a small, golden picture frame. The frame contained a picture where Kise was smiling brightly. He remembered when it was taken; it was a recent picture, taking on his 18th birthday, just a few weeks ago. A picture that reminded the people present of how Kise used to be.

The sight of the Generation of Miracles crying for his death made Kise cry as well. As the model cried the scene kept changing over and over again. All in that same room, but different people appeared each time. His family, his classmates, what remained of his team, other basketball players from teams all over the country he had become friends with, his teachers and ex-teachers, managers and colleagues from the model company, neighbors and a handful of his most loyal fans.

All these people came to say their goodbyes to Kise, who was no longer alive. They shed their tears and said some words that made Kise feel even worse. But the worst part of it all was that even though the people in the room kept changing, there was one constant presence. Aomine did not leave. The blue-haired boy stayed in the room the entire time, a sad expression on his silent face where tears were flowing freely.

After a while, every person had left the room except for Aomine. Kise watched in horror as the miracle broke down crying. No longer silently, instead there were now screams and ugly sobbing. Aomine fell to his knees as he cried, asking questions at the universe.

‘Why? Why did Ryouta have to die? I know this is selfish, but out of all people on that train, why _him_? I can’t live without him, so if there’s a god out there, please, _please just bring Ryouta back_. He’s only been gone for three days, we had had periods that we didn’t see each other for weeks, yet this is so different. Knowing that I’ll never wake up to see his face on the pillow next to mine again, knowing that he’ll never kiss me awake again and that I’ll… that I’ll never hear his voice again! I just want him back, even if just for a second. I want to hold him once more!’ Aomine cried. His tanned hand clutched unto something, Kise couldn’t see what it was until Aomine opened that hand.  It revealed nothing more than the earring Kise always wore and right now, Aomine was holding onto it like a lifeline.

Kise wanted to reach out to the boy, wanted to scream that he was still there. But he couldn’t, his body was unable to move. So Kise just cried to himself as he listened to Aomine’s raging sadness. Suddenly, Aomine stopped crying, he rose himself from the concrete floor and walked over to the coffin. The power-forward placed a hand on the wooden surface, but quickly decided that wasn’t enough. In the end he settled by placing his cheek to it while wrapping one of his arms over it. He tried to be as close to Kise as he still could.

‘You know, Ryouta. I really miss you a lot. I can’t believe you’re really gone. If I could change one thing, it would be convincing you to stay over at Akashi’s place instead of rushing back to Tokyo just because you wanted to be with me. If only I would have been able to do that…’ Aomine started tearing up again, aggressively wiping his eyes with his sleeve. ‘You… you would still be alive. We would be watching your stupid soaps right now and after that we would go out for a late-night one-on-one on the local court. After that I would have made love to you, not just because I’m a perverted asshole, as you always called me when I was looking at some chick with big boobs, but because I…’ He choked on tears trying to finish the sentence.

Kise knew what was coming, he knew it because Aomine had said so over and over again during their many nights of passion or just randomly during a basketball meet-up with their friends, earning a massive groan from all of them. Kise knew that Aomine loved him, just like how Aomine knew Kise loved him back the equal amount. So the words Aomine were about to say didn’t come unexpected.

‘Because I love you. Ryouta, I love you so, so much and I can’t imagine not being with you ever again. Ryouta, if you can hear me out there, wherever you might be, please know that I love you and I _need_ you. Without you there, I just don’t know what I’ll do. I mean, I’ll always remember the times we shared together, our petty fights and how happy you were when you finally beat my ass in a one-on-one. You even went to tell the ice-cream man about it.’ Aomine let out a small chuckle.

‘I love how you were always so enthusiast about everything and how you always acted like Mr. Good-guy while you knew that I knew you were a nasty motherfucker underneath. Ryouta, remember how I used to think I was 100% straight while I was literally staring at your butt all day? How I’d deny everything when Midorima or Akashi noticed? Everyone probably noticed but you, oblivious dumbass that you are. I remember how I had to scrape all my confidence together to confess to you, how I forced Midorima and Kagami to try and find out if you liked me before I was brave enough to take the step. I remember how shocked I was when you leapt forwards and just promptly kissed me. You laughed at my expression for like, 40 minutes afterwards. We’ve been through so much together and we’ve had so much fun, Ryouta. I don’t regret a minute of it, all I want is to have one more day with you, just once more being able to so you how much you mean to me. I’ll forever miss you and I will never stop loving you. I’m sorry, Ryouta but this is goodbye. I can’t hold on to you anymore, the guards have told me to leave 30 minutes ago, but there’s so much more I wanted to give, so much more I wanted to say… but it’s all meaningless now that you’re not here to hear it. So, goodbye Kise Ryouta, the love of my life and… well I guess I’ll just have to admit it at least once, don’t I? The strongest basketball player I have ever met. You like that, don’t you? You arrogant bastard.’ Aomine chuckled weakly and softly fist-bumped the coffin.

‘I’ll really have to end this talk now; you have no idea how much I want to crawl into that coffin to lay next to you for all eternity. I know I can’t and the only reason I don’t do this is because I know you want me to live my life to the fullest. So for real now, before the temptation gets too strong, goodbye, Ryouta.’  Aomine finished in a whisper.

The ace then left a single white flower on the coffin and left the room. Aomine looked back at the coffin over his shoulder, quickly making his way back over there. Kise watched as Aomine bent down to press a small kiss to the white surface. He then quickly exited the room without looking back.  With a crystal tear rolling down his cheek as he closed the door behind himself. The lights switching off mere seconds later.

As the scene faded to black once again Kise was choking on tears desperately trying to hold himself together but failing miserably. The model fell to his knees as he started crying loudly. ‘Please, whoever you are! I can’t _leave_ him!’ Kise screamed. ‘I need to go back, Daiki… he can’t go through such a sorrowful phase again! It’ll ruin him; he won’t be able to overcome this! Please! JUST LET ME GO BACK!’ Kise screamed even louder this time. The sound of his voice echoing through the empty, black space. ‘I don’t even need to live again; I just need to be able to be with him! Don’t you understand, Daiki is a fragile person underneath his mask! He cannot fall into depression again, it hurt him so much last time! He’ll isolate himself from his friends and family and he’ll end up all alone, I can’t just let that happen!’ Kise raged on. He felt like throwing a fit, maybe he should. ‘YOU are the one that told me I was still alive, SO GET ME BACK ON EARTH!’ Kise growled as hot tears spilled from his eyes.

‘I see. It all makes sense now. _He_ is the one that kept you alive. You love him so much that you can’t stand the thought of leaving him, in fact you’re not even sad about dying, you’re just selflessly worrying about your boyfriends’ wellbeing. That’s admirable of you, Kise. Very well, I’ll grant you your wish. However, you won’t be human. You’ll become a demon, visible to everyone. Naturally, you’ll become hated and feared and on top of that; being a demon means endless suffering. You’ll have to feed of despair-filled souls and carry their burden with you. Only that, is how you’ll be able to live a second time. I highly recommend you not to do this because the suffering is intense, however, it remains to be your choice and your choice alone.’ The voice said.

Kise didn’t have to think twice; no matter how much he would have to suffer, he _would_ be with Aomine again. So he quickly made his decision.

‘Fine, I’ll accept.’ Kise said.

‘Just remember; by agreeing to this you’ll become immortal. Or at least, almost. You cannot take your own life, no matter how though the suffering gets. The only way to escape out of the misery you will be in is to be killed by someone that loves you. They have to put a stake right through you heart. That’s highly unlikely to happen, so you’ll be doomed for eternity. Do you still accept the deal?’ The voice said.

‘Jeez, just shut up. I told you I’d do it, so I will! Just hurry up. Endless suffering my ass, if I don’t do this, Daiki will be the one that has to suffer and knowing that is far worse than any pain your deal can give me!’ Kise said. Some part of him knew that making a deal with some nameless demon was a horrible idea; in fact it was probably even more dangerous than defying the “evil” Akashi’s will. But Kise felt so strongly about making Aomine happy again, that it didn’t matter to him at all. ‘You don’t understand, the last time he got depressed it took over a year to get him back! It’s not like the others can’t help him, because they can! But he’ll need me, who knows him best to hold him close and tell him it’s going to be fine! As his lover, that’s _my_ job! No matter what I’ll have to do, _I_ _will make him happy._ I’ll go through hell and back for him.’ Kise said. Just talking about Aomine being sad hurt him badly.

‘Very well then.’ The voice said. The snap of invisible fingers was heard again and Kise felt himself growing unconscious.

The model could vaguely register a sharp pain in his back and the feeling of bones rearranging themselves inside his body, his head felt as if it was about to split open, maybe it _was_ splitting itself open, Kise didn’t know. It was an agonizing pain, so painful that Kise passed out.

\---

When Kise woke up again he found himself sitting somewhere in Tokyo’s centre. His head was killing him. When he brought up his hand to rub his painful head, he realized he had horns now. A painful reminder that all of this hadn’t been just a sick dream. On the other hand, Kise had to admit that those wings were pretty neat. Kise quickly shook his head. This wasn’t the time to be thinking about his awesome new wings. He had to go see his boyfriend as soon as possible. And find a way to explain how he had become a demon/human thing.

Kise was lucky that he easily found the way to his apartment. He got some weird stares from passerbies, but no one really seemed to mind him because their daily life was keeping them busy. The model reached his apartment within an hour. Kise wasn’t even sure that Aomine was staying there, but he had a gut feeling he was there. Probably just spending all time holed up in there while doing nothing at all. He had probably been shutting everyone out and had been living on instant coffee and whatever food they had in the fridge. That mental image hurt Kise badly.

Kise didn’t want to waste anymore time, so he rang the doorbell. Because he didn’t have his keys anymore. As expected, no one came to answer the door. However, Kise had lived for 18 years and he had realized that he was good at being a pest. So he decided to ring the doorbell for a long time. That was pretty damn annoying and no matter how sad Aomine was, Kise knew that he would come and open the door eventually. To shout at the person responsible for annoying him while he was sad. However, he wouldn’t be sad anymore soon. It was only a matter of minutes until Aomine would smile again.

After 10 whole minutes, Kise finally heard movement in the apartment. Through the rough glass of the front door, Kise could see Aomine's silhouette. He didn't even have to see more than just the silhouette to see that the other boy was in very bad place right now. Kise patiently waited for Aomine to unlock all locks on the door. After what felt like an hour, the door finally opened.

Suddenly, Kise grew cold. He just remembered one important detail; Aomine was scared of ghosts and demons. For all Kise knew, the Touou-ace would start screaming upon seeing him and slam the door right in Kise’s face. Or he would run to the kitchen and throw a pile of salt on him to repel evil spirits. However, Kise found himself lucky. Because that didn’t happen.

‘Listen, Satsuki. I don’t need your concern right now, I'm fi-’ Aomine stopped talking mid-sentence and his jaw dropped. Kise watched how the Touou-ace pinched himself to make sure he was awake. ‘Ryouta? Is that really you?’ He tried. Hesitation was clear in his voice, which was understandable. Seeing your supposed-to-be-dead boyfriend show up at your door as a demon/human hybrid _did_ sound like something from a horror movie after all.

Kise smiled warmly and opened his arms to offer Aomine a hug. ‘Yes, Daiki. It’s really me.’ He said.

Aomine’s eyes widened and his mouth seemed to be unable to close. Hesitantly, he walked forward. Aomine placed his head on Kise’s shoulder as tears leaked from open eyes. Kise wrapped his arms around the man he loved and pulled him close. It took a while for Aomine to wrap his arms around Kise. He just stood completely motionless for a while, taking in the shock. But when Aomine finally moved to return Kise’s embrace, it felt just as if he never left in the first place.

‘Ryouta… I can’t believe that you're really here. I'm not going mad, am I?’ He asked. His big hands clawed at Kise’s back, as if he was forcefully trying to make Kise stay, to make him not leave again. Chaining him to the earth and making him stay forevermore.

‘Silly Aominecchi, I'm not going anywhere ever again. You're stuck with me for eternity.’ Kise said, reverting to that old nickname he had used for years. Kise had started to call Aomine by his first name a few months after they started dating; however he sometimes reverted back to that old nickname without even noticing. The blond placed a small kiss on Aomine’s head.

‘Heh, “Aominecchi.” Haven’t had you calling me that in a while.’ Came the reply. Kise smiled as Aomine tightened their embrace.

Kise felt happy, he knew that he had made the right choice. Aomine looked terrible, he seemed to have lost weight, the main evidence for that were the hollows in Aomine’s cheeks and he had huge bags under his eyes. The handsome face Kise had adored for years had hollowed out and that strong jaw-line had grown even sharper. The sweatpants Kise had seen Aomine wear so many times, he loved those sweatpants because they always showed off Aomine’s ass and thighs with its' tight fit. However they weren't tight-fitting anymore, they were hanging loosely on him now. He really hadn’t eaten much, Kise sadly thought. When he first opened the door, Kise had noticed how incredibly sad Aomine looked. But what must definitely be the most obvious change was that Aomine’s usually dark skin had grown pale. Yes, there was no doubt at all; Kise had made the right choice.

But even though this moment was all very touching, Kise just had to take the opportunity. ‘So, I heard your speech earlier and I have to say, I was moved and I cried like a little bitch. All I wanted to do was tell you I was _right there_ but I couldn't. It hurt me so bad to see you ruined like that. However, the thing that touched me the most is that you finally admitted that I'm stronger than you now.’ Kise said with a grin on his face.

‘Uhm… you heard that!? Ah, damn. You're never gonna let this go, are you? Hold on. I just realized… _HOW ON EARTH_ are you alive and why’d you get wings? That’s so weird and I don’t understand at all. And you’ve got like, these horns and… a tail?’ Aomine said in confusion. The blue miracle touched one of the wings with his hand, as if testing that they were real and then he yanked on Kise’s tail. The model yelped and elbowed his boyfriend in his side.

‘Don’t do that, asshole! That hurts.’ Kise whined.

‘Ah, sorry about that. Curiosity got the best of me I guess.’ Aomine said sheepishly. ‘Now tell me how that happened.’

‘Ah, it’s quite the story.’ Kise chuckled. ‘We should go inside so I can tell you.’ He finished. Before they went inside both of them leaned in for a kiss.

Kise could feel Aomine’s smile against his lips and Aomine could feel Kise’s smile in return. That special feeling when they kissed just didn’t seem to fade no matter how long it had been since their first kiss. There was no need for a deep, heated kiss. For now, just the soft touch of their lips was enough. Aomine’s hands found their usual place on Kise’s waist and the model tangled his hands in the midnight-blue locks, thoroughly enjoying the way the short strands tickled his fingers.

‘I love you, Daiki.’ Kise breathed against Aomine’s lips.

‘I know, I love me too.’ Came the reply. Kise chuckled and pressed another small kiss on Aomine’s lips.

‘Ahomine.’ Kise said as they separated again.

It really did feel like nothing ever happened. Aomine pulled on Kise’s hand and lead him inside the apartment. Kise couldn’t help but smile at the way Aomine laughed again. He still looked like a depressed, homeless wreck, but at least he looked like a happy depressed, homeless wreck.

\---

‘Ok, this is really fucking weird y’know? I mean, I attended your funeral just yesterday and I’ve been bawling my eyes out non-stop since I first got the call that you’d been identified as one of the dead bodies and now you’re here because you made a deal with a friggin’ demon.’ Aomine said after Kise completed his story.

‘Yeah, kinda funny how that worked out, isn’t it?’ Kise chuckled.

‘Y’know, Ryouta? One of the worst things was that I couldn’t see you one last time, they told me your body was to messed up. It killed me that I couldn’t see what kind of expression you made in your final moments.’

‘I actually got to see my body… I didn’t have a face anymore and I could see my own guts. Trust me, it’s better that you didn’t see it.’ Kise said, shivering just thinking back at it.

‘Oh god Ryouta, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to remind you of something like that.’ Aomine said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

‘Nah, it’s fine. It’s not something I would forget about anyway.’ Kise said.

‘I have one more question. Is it true what they said? That you died instantly and didn’t feel any pain back there? Because that was one of the only things that kept me going.’

‘I honestly don’t remember anything about the accident. I was just on the train and when I woke up again, I was dead. So I suppose I really passed away instantaneously. And well, considering the shape my body was in, it seems to be the only logical thing.’ Kise replied. Suddenly Kise remembered something of great importance, something he really needed to ask Aomine about. ‘Daiki, I want to know which members of my team passed away…and I wanna know where they were buried so I can visit their graves. I was their captain and they were my trusted teammates after all.’

In his final year of high-school, Kise had been entrusted with the task of being team captain of the Kaijou-high school basketball team. His jersey wearing the number 7 was traded for one that showed the number 4, clearly displaying Kise’s position as captain of the team. Kise had leaded his team to an inter-high victory over Yosen, 89-to-93, much to Murasakibara’s distaste of course. Kaijou had beaten Seirin (102-to-116), with Kuroko as their new invisible captain, and even Touou (125-to-124), with an un-amused Aomine, in the process. Over-all, the Generation of Miracles had evolved even further. The gap between them and other players had significantly grown. They were the absolute strongest and no-one could stand their equal, except for Kagami, of course. However being overwhelmingly strong had broken them in the past, it was now an issue that didn’t matter anymore because they were now battling against one another as friends and played together as Japan’s new national team. All in all, it was good, they won sometimes and they lost sometimes. For example, last year’s Wintercup had been taken by Shuutoku and Touou had won the interhigh, Murasakibara was the only one that hadn’t won a major tournament yet and they all liked to tease him about that. The now- 216cm-tall giant always just ignored them and continued to eat his snacks while telling the other miracles that he would take the upcoming Wintercup. The qualifiers for the Wintercup had yet to begin and Rakuzan had arranged a practice match against Kaijou, which had ended in a tie, the final score being 87-to-87. However, shortly after that everything had changed for the worse. Midorima had called Kise to tell him Kise’s horoscope predicted terrible luck for that day. However, the model hadn’t really listened to that. Maybe he should have.

‘That’s understandable… The boys that died were Fujikawa and Hazuki. I’m really very sorry for your loss.’ Aomine said. His voice came barely above a whisper.

Kise winced at the information. The two first years hadn’t deserved such an awful fate. They hadn’t really been friends exactly, but Kise cared greatly for the two that showed such a big respect towards him as their captain, they barely played in games, but were always there on the bench for when they were needed. ‘Ah… I-I see.’ Kise replied sadly. With his head on Aomine’s shoulder he cried out all of his sorrow. Tears no longer crystal clear, but blood-red.

\---

It all went downhill from there. The demon had warned Kise about this, but the blond miracle hadn’t anticipated the suffering being this intense.

The first few days being reunited with Aomine had been pure bliss. Aomine had almost instantly rung up all of their friends to come hang out, much to their confusion. Because all they knew was that Aomine had been trying to avoid any kind of human contact. The confused, horrified expressions on the faces of their friends when they entered the apartment and saw Kise had been priceless. It had been a very emotional evening. With lots of crying about everything and nothing and a lecture form Midorima on how “you should never doubt Oha-asa’s word, nanodayo.” No one had really understood any of it, but for once they all listened instead of attacking the green miracle by calling him a weirdo. Kise had also visited his family, they showed similar reactions. Kise didn’t want the press or any outsiders to know about his strange resurrection, so they all promised to keep silent for now.

The days that followed were filled with visiting graves and people still in the hospital. At home, Kise would spend his time making love and doing all kinds of domestic things with Aomine until both of them got grossed out by their own sappiness and decided to watch a movie.

But as days passed, Kise started hearing voices in his head. Voices of dead people that had ended their own lives because their suffering had been too intense to keep on living.

They plagued Kise by telling him their stories, crying in his head. Kise anticipated something like this would happen, since he would be living on human souls, but he never imagined that those souls would roam around in his body forever. There were days that Kise couldn’t do anything but cry. Aomine was very worried about Kise’s mental state and asked if he could do something. The first weeks Kise had told Aomine that he couldn’t do anything, but lately Kise had started to think _“You could kill me”_ whenever his boyfriend asked. Kise was disgusted with himself and couldn’t bear to speak those words aloud. He could not stand the thought of having Aomine go through the loss of Kise again, especially if Aomine had to live with the fact that he had been the one to end it.

But instead of just mental pain, Kise had started to feel physical pain as well. Pains that made his body numb and unable to move. As much as Kise didn’t want to admit it, he knew that he couldn’t live on much longer. The price he paid to make the one he loved happy was incredibly high and Kise was still happy that he paid that price, most of the time. There were days where all Kise wished for was the release of death. By now there were over a hundred souls inside his body, all begging for a way out of their sorrow. They all found that was possibly by placing their burden and sorrow upon Kise. The blond agonized day in, day out. Sometimes he pulled out of his own hair to focus the pain somewhere else and he’d bang his head against the wall to make the voices in his head stop.

When Kise had been amongst the living again for three weeks, the suffering got the best of him. Crying while sitting on his knees he begged Aomine to kill him.

‘Daiki, please release me. I love you and I want to be with you f-forever but I can’t… I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE! My life is a living hell. The only way this suffering stops is if you were to put a stake through my heart. I don’t want to be so selfish, but I can’t take it anymore. I really can’t do it anymore. It hurts, it hurts, _it hurts_. Please, Daiki, my love, kill me.’ The model was choking on his own tears and he couldn’t bring himself to look Aomine in the eye. He anticipated a full-blown fit of rage by the blue-haired male, but that didn’t happen.

‘Alright. I’ll do it. Don’t think I’m happy about this, but seeing you so broken just kills me. It hurts just as much as you not being here at all, or maybe it hurts even more than that. I couldn’t say. But I think I’d rather have you dead and at peace than alive and living a hell just for my sake. I have been thinking that it would be something like this, demons never work in a fair way.’ Aomine replied. Kise looked up with a tear-stained face and met an equally tearful face. ‘Come, Ryouta. We’ll put an end to your misery.’ He said as he pulled Kise to his feet. Red drops fell from Kise’s eyes as he followed Aomine to the roof of the building.

There, both of them embraced one more time, a desperate hug that seemed to last forever and was filled with sadness and pain. Aomine then took the stake in his hand, clenching it in his shaking fist.

‘I love you, Ryouta and that’s why I’ll save you.’ Aomine said.

‘Thank you so much, for everything you have given me, Daiki. You gave me a reason to smile again, introduced me to the sport I loved so dearly and most importantly, you were _there_. Always. I’m so sorry that I’m about to leave you again, please remember that I’ll love you for all eternity, wherever I might be and that I don’t regret a second of the time I spend with you.’ Kise said.

‘I know.’ Aomine replied. He sighed deeply, and Kise prepared himself for what was about to come.

Aomine then dashed forwards with closed eyes and slammed straight through Kise’s heart with the stake. Kise fell over, his back landing on the concrete floor. Just a second later, Aomine landed on top of him, the stake piercing even deeper into Kise’s heart. The blood spraying out like a small, red fountain. Thick, red splatters stained Aomine’s crying face; drops from those splatters fell down again onto Kise’s own face and chest. The model felt himself growing weaker by the second as more and more blood left his body and his heart declined work. The last thing Kise’s eyes saw was Aomine’s tear-stained face, but a small smile was visible to his lips. Before Kise closed his eyes for good, he too, smiled. And then, everything grew black once again, just like that day on the train, a little less than a month ago.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _‘Wait, is that… light?’_ As Kise opened his eyes, he noticed it straight away. The wound were the stake should be was completely gone and Kise could just _feel_ that he was human again. Instead of being in the black space between life and death again, Kise found himself still on the roof, with Aomine crying next to him.

‘Daiki?’ Kise asked as he sat upright.

Aomine jumped up from his place in the manner a cat jumps upon seeing a cucumber.

‘Ryouta!? You’re alive, _again!?_ And you’re human now?’ Aomine said in disbelief.

‘Uhm… surprise? I guess?’ Kise said. The truth was that he too had no idea how he managed to survive and on top of that revert back to human form.

The pair looked at each other and started laughing and laughing until tears streamed down their faces. Aomine made all kinds of stupid jokes about immortality and Kise told him to fuck off. After a while, the pair leaned in and kissed.

And all they could think was; “This is the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Happy that they were both alive and well, now for all eternity. Until Murasakibara finally won that Wintercup title, until Kagami at last worked up the guts to confess too Kuroko, until they graduated high-school, until they became official NBA-superstars, until they took the Olympics by storm by winning gold there, until one day Kise proposed to Aomine against all expectations because everyone had been expecting it to happen the other way around, until they finally got married, until they retired from basketball, until became too old to live. Never leaving the others’ side again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's a link to the comic: http://lara-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/179716902843/my-piece-for-the-gift-exchange-in-the-aokise


End file.
